Falling for the Bad guy - ON HIATUS
by Dacergirl369
Summary: Alex O' Connell isn't a kid anymore. Hes thirteen, for crying out loud! But his parents still treat him like a baby. But one adventure will change Alex's life forever... and he knows he's in trouble when he finds he's falling for the bad guy...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my second fanfic ever, and the first one I gave up on after one chapter over a year ago. So this is my first REAL fanfic. YAY! So, read, enjoy and review! PS please be nice, although I like constructive criticism.

"So what are we looking for again?" Jonathon asked, tiredly. They had been walking for hours and hours, but they hadn't even gotten to the temple yet.

"We are looking for Imhotep's prized amulet, said to have great powers among the dead." Replied Evy, intelligently. In reality even she didn't really know what she was looking for, and all they had to go on was the fact it had great power and had a priceless Sapphire.

"Yes and where is it supposed to be buried?" He asked again, looking like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. They had been walking for eight hour, after all.

"Look, I think I see it!" Alex yelled, filled with excitement. He sprinted over to the temple while his parents called loudly after him. Eventually his dad, the famous Rick O'Connell, caught up to him.

"Look Alex, this place could be dangerous, and we don't want to put you in danger. Ok?"

Alex's POV

Damn, my parents are so annoying. Don't want to put me in danger. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm thirteen, and I wish they'd stop bossing me about. It's not like I'm some average thirteen year old they can't trust, I'm me, who's been on loads of adventures with them. But on every one they still treat me like I'm a baby. Well I'm not a baby, and I can take care of myself.

Kinda short, but I needed and intro! Hope you liked it, review! If you didn't like it, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So, I got a few reviews, and they were all good, so great! And I keep writing!

Alex's POV

As we approached the temple, I spotted something move out of the corner of my eye. I swerved round quickly, only to find that whatever it was had disappeared. I don't know why, but I could feel someone watching me. But… I didn't feel scared, or annoyed. I felt… happy about it. I don't know, like something good was going to come from this.

When we finally arrived I dashed inside and, stupidly enough, I wasn't looking where I was going so I bashed my head against the wall. 'Careful, Alex! You'll get a concussion if you're not careful!' I was just about to turn round and say I'm completely fine, when I heared a voice. For some reason, I felt like I had to see the person who this was, because who ever it is, we have a… connection. 'Excuse me.' The voice said. I didn't know whether to turn round or not. I decided I had to see who it was. So, I turned round, and…

'Excuse me!' All I saw were two eyes. Two beautiful, melting, sea blue eyes, oh I could just stare into them forever…

**What ya think? Remember, the more reviews, ill update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

So, yeah, enjoy!

Alex's POV

I snapped out of my day dreaming faze, and came back to earth. I looked the stranger up and down, only to see that she was a girl, dressed in rags and a hat, and you couldn't see any of her hair. I wondered what she was doing all the way out here, while, once again, her angel-like voice shook me out of my trance. 'EXCUSE ME!' She was really gorgeous, but if somebody didn't say something soon I think she would have exploded! So, since everyone else was in shock from the fact there was another person out here, I decided to speak up. 'Yes?' She looked at me strangely for what felt like hours, before finally saying, 'What are you doing here?' Every one was in shock still, so I was doing all the talking. 'Well, you see, we are looking for the prized amulet of, um, well never mind. I don think you would understand, anyway.' Then she really looked like she was gong to explode. Man, do I regret saying that! 'Oh, yes I see, because you don't expect a small little girls like me to understand, do you? No, because I can't know anything, can I? No, no, no!' Then she ran off. I shouted after her 'Wait! Wait!' She quickly turned round and angrily shouted "WHAT!" I didn't know what to say, so I just shouted "Please come back!' She ran towards me once more and repeated 'What?' I wasn't sure what to do, I just wanted to spend a little more time with her. 'Well, can I at least get your name?' She started walking and midway she turned halfway round and said 'Savvie.' She had a cocky smile that suggested I would see her again sometime. Or at least I hoped I would.

**You like? Well I'm going to sleep! Night, yall!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heellloo! First off, thank you for all the nice reviews! They really make my day. I'm sorry ive not updated in, like,**_** FOREVER, **_**But I was going through a hard time with school, so I couldn't ever find much time to write. But I saw all the reviews when I got home from school today, and was just like 'I NEED TO UPDATE!' Also, I know people wanted a longer chapter, but I really wanted to get a new chapter up, but I promise you a longer chapter next time! So, Ok, Enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

Now I was the one in shock. I stared at the spot where she was stood, thinking how stupidly crazy I am. Obsessing over some girl I don't know and probably will never see again. But something tugged at me from inside. It was just screaming that I was going to see her again. God, I think I'm going mad! Thats when I noticed everyone around me, busting themselves with either trying to bring me back to reality, or trying to find the door to the temple. I snapped out of my trance, just in time to see something move in the distance. At first I thought it was her, but, when I looked again, it uncovered itself. And it looked as if it was about to pounce... I was paralysed. I can't move, I couldn't speak, and I couldn't run. It took all the energy I could drag together, to scream in a strange, high pitched girl voice.

Everyone spun around to see me, and then to see what I was staring at, and they and saw what I did. It was a strange, mutant kind of animal, like a cross between a dog, a wolf, a fox and a tiger. And it was bearing it's teeth, ready for the kill. I only had a second to think before the thing pounced, and that second wasn't enough. I turned to run, and I could hear it chasing me. ʺʺWhat the..!ʺʺ I yelled, but got cut of as my face hit the ground. (Good job too, because let's just say I'm glad I didn't finish that sentence in front of my parents) I tried to get to my feet, but I think I broke my ankle, so I laid on my back and tried to push myself away as fast as I could. But my back hit a tree and the thing caught up to me. I was pretty sure it was going to rip me to shreds, when... The next thing I knew, I was in the shade of the temple, my Mom taking care of me. I have no idea what happened, I think I passed out or something, but I'm still wondering about why that dog thing didn't tear my head off. I just lay there, pretending I was asleep, for what felt like about an hour, but in reality it probably about ten minutes or so. Then I just couldn't ignore it anymore, and anyway, I'd have to ask eventually, right? So sooner rather than later. ʺʺMom?ʺʺ I said weakly. Her eyes shot open, (I didn't even notice they were closed) and she smiled an ear to ear smile. This kind of creeped me out a little, but I didn't mention it. I just kept a straight face. ʺʺWhat happened?ʺʺ

ʺʺWell, you were being chased by a Mungro, and...ʺʺ

ʺʺWhoa, a Mungro?ʺʺ

ʺʺYes, a Mungro. It's a mythical creature, half dog half tiger, that only attacks who it's master tell it to. And the only way to stop it is to stab it with an arrow, or if it's master tells it to stop. However, legend states that when the Mungros grow to a certain size, they turn on their master, and are unable to stop until they destroy him. But, that has never been proven to happen so...ʺʺ

ʺʺSo I was attacked by an obedient tiger-dog. What happened?ʺʺ I was getting sick of stories, I just want to know how I survived.

ʺʺWell...ʺʺ I turned my head to see my dad, holding up a pile of bloody fur. When I looked closer, I realised that it was the tiger-dog, the Mungro, and that it had an arrow straight through its neck. I was confused for a second, until I realised what this meant. Someone did this for me. Someone saved my life. Someone saved me, and I don't even know who.

?

ʺʺI'm very disappointed, my dear. Your mistake will hurt everyone. It will have... severe consequences.ʺʺ

ʺʺI'm sorry.ʺʺ

ʺʺI set my Mungro on that boy for a reason, Miss Gordon. My actions are with benefits. They benefit us all. And you have just destroyed a large portion of those benefits.ʺʺ

ʺʺI couldn't help it. It was just one arrow. It was my instincts, just quick thinking...ʺʺ

ʺʺWell, what you saw as, just quick thinking, I view as a traitorous act. It cost us time, and time is the most valuable thing we have right now. And now they are suspicious.ʺʺ

ʺʺI wasn't trying to hurt anyone...ʺʺ

ʺʺI know. But it makes you dangerous. And if it weren't for your...ahem...talent, then I might just have to...rid myself of you.ʺʺ

ʺʺBut you can't, can you?ʺʺ

ʺʺOh, a sudden burst of confidence? I think we might need to...bring you back to earth.ʺʺ

ʺʺWha...ʺʺ

BANG

...

**Alex's POV**

That Mungro shattered my ankle. Great. I can't even walk, but Mum says that it'll be healed by tomorrow. But I want to get up now. I want to go find whoever saved me and... I don't know. I'm not sure anymore. I can't think straight, and I thought I was about to pass out again, when, suddenly, I heard a loud sound. I turned my head to see, and, to my surprise, I saw that Dad had got the temple door open. I don't know how he did it, but he seems pretty please with himself. Oh well. We walked into the temple, me on my makeshift crutches, and even with them, Uncle John is practically caring me. We went down a set of stairs, into a surprisingly clean room with gold and diamonds in the middle. But were not her for the money, we're here for an old book. The book of Aresset, apparently.

When read, it unravels the deepest secrets of your mind, and the book rewrites itself with all your personal information. There's basic stuff like your name and age, but then it gets more advance, with your darkest gears and your biggest secrets. Frankly, the thing scares me, but apparently, since it an 'important artefact' it will be a great addition to the museum. That's what my Mum said, anyway. I glance at my watch. 12:34pm. Wow it's so early, and yet so much has happened today, it's ridiculous. Then I see something that worries me more than the Mungro did. Something seriously scary. ʺʺHey, What's that?ʺʺ I asked, shakily.

ʺʺOh, that? It's just a camera, Alex! Lots of places have security cameras these day!ʺʺ Uncle John replied, cockily. Why is there a security camera in a 2000 year old tomb? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be here. Someone put it here. Recently. And that someone is probably watching us right about now. But something tells me that they won't be too happy about us entering their tomb. What will they do to us? I'm not sure I want to know, and I defiantly don't want it done to me. That doesn't sound fun. At all. So we need to get out. Now.

**Gasp! Where has mystery girl gone? How did Alex survive? What happened in the mystery scene? All will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you liked, and, as always, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, readers! First, Im sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the wait! and its a short chapter too. i feel so bad;( but I felt I had to get something up, so here it is!**

Alex POV

Suddenly, my ankle worked again, letting me run away from whatever horrible fate waited for us back there. I saw a huge bolder approaching behind us, and I knew that it was outrun it or die. I think the adrenaline overpowered the pain in my ankle fora little while, but it didn't last long, and all too soon I was slowing down, my ankle eventually giving way, leaving me tumbling on the ground. Scrambled back to my feet, and hit the ground again, this time twice as hard. I think my head was bleeding but I scrambled on my hands and knees towards the entrance to the temple. With my dad trying to lift me up, and my mom and uncle John not too far in front, I could hear whatever the trap was coming up quick behind us, so we kept it moving until we got out of the temple, and i collapsed onto my stomach. Everyone was panting, and I rolled onto my back, to asses the damage of whatever the thing was caused. Everyone seemed fairly ok, there'd be a various cut or bruise here or there, but other than that, fine. I sighed in relief. My mom came over to check my ankle, which had un-healed itself and was now throbbing in pain, and she started to quiz me on if I was ok. I'm getting sick of them babying me, I can take care of myself. Then my mystery rescuer crossed my mind again. What if my mystery rescuer was that girl? Savvie? I started to question it in my mind, and all the pieces fit. But then again, it's equally likely that she wasn't. So I guess it's about fifty/fifty. She was around at the time of the attack, so she could have done, but she didn't have any arrows with her when I saw her. Or did she? Now that I think about it, I didn't notice anything about her, really, other than the obvious stuff. Wow, I'm stupid.

We set up camp in the shade of the temple, which I insisted was a bad idea, with the cameras and traps, but, as per usual, everyone ignored me and did their own thing. We have two tents, one for mom and dad, and one for me and uncle John. The tents are fairly big, and warm, so I'm expecting a comfy night, although I'm still a but sceptical about the traps. But dad insists that there's nothing to worry about, so there isn't. I hope.

"Dad?" I asked.

"What, Alex?" he repied.

"Dad, is there a reason for someone to help you, even if they only met you once and you probably weren't ever going to see them again?" It was an awkwardly long sentence, and I realised afterwards that I hadn't breathed through the entire thing, so I took a deep breath.

"That was a random question. What made you ask that?"

"I dunno. Just... Wondering."

"Well, sometimes things just...happen. And you can't explain them, but they do. And sometimes people just do things. Anyway, you should go to bed. Get a good bit of shut-eye!" He said te last bit with just a little too much enthusiasm.

"Ok, dad."

I was getting ready for bed after a long, long, day of strange things happening and I wanted nothing more than to curl up and get an amazing nights sleep. And our lovely warm tent would be the perfect place for it. But I know that's not going to happen, so I sit in my sleeping bag, up and alert. Ready for an enemy attack. My wits are razor sharp. One things for certain- I am not going to sleep.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by jungle. Trees here, trees there. Someone decide to dump me in the middle of... Something. Real nice. I stand up and look around, desperate to find someone to help me. Maybe I do need to be treated like a kid. No! I can do this by myself. I just need to find something. Suddenly, I heard a noise above me, and, instinctively, my head snapped up to see it.

**Ooooooo! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked, and R&R! I promise you a shorter wait next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys! first, thanks a lot for reviewing:) I know I say it always make me want to write, and it does, so Ta-Da! ANOTHER CHAPTER! On the same day! Well, technically not the same day, because its after midnight, but it's the same day really. I always write better when I can't sleep, and I seemed to write 90% of all my fanfics at, like midnight-4am. Or on the school bus. Oh, and lastly, sorry for not updating, but the holidays went to my head, and I've not been writing a lot for this lately. I've been writing a lot of new stuff, but then I thought I'd go through my old stuff, so I'm finishing all my old stories before I update any new ones. (That's a lie, I've just written a new one which I plan on uploading tomorrow.) Well thanks, ill stop ranting now! Enjoy!**

Alex's POV

"Hello?!" I shouted. There was no reply. I heard another noise, further to the left, and closer, and I whipped my head round instinctively to see what it was. There was nothing there, again. "Damn!" I yelled, angrily. I heard the noise again. I had no idea where it was coming from, but I kept looking, desperate for some sign of something, of anything. But, once again, there was nothing. I couldn't help thinking that it was something bad, maybe a lion that's come to eat me. Or maybe it's one of those Mungros. I heard the noise again, this time not even bothering to turn my head. That was when I heard footsteps coming up behind me, and they were really close too. I looked around, desperately trying to find something, when I saw a bow and arrow hidden in the bushes. I picked it up, loaded it, then turned around with my bow ready to strike. But what hit me was a blow I couldn't possibly recover from.

"Alex?" Said a voice, and I recognised it almost immediately.

"Savvie? What are you doing here?" She looked at me, concerned. She looked at me as if she was assessing me, like she was trying to determine my condition.

"Well?" I asked, after minutes of silence.

"What?" She asked. It was only then that I noticed her cheek...

"What happened to your cheek?" I dropped my bow and walked up to her, looking at the red scar on her cheek. I cupped her face and moved her head so that I could see it better, and it looked really painful. The cut was deep, clearly intentionally made, probably with a knife or something else sharp. It was pretty bad too, so whoever had done it didn't plan on going easy on her.

"It's just a scratch. Get over yourself, who do you think you are, a doctor?" She pulled away from me, shaking her head as she did so.

"Why are you here?"

"What, so now I'm not allowed to go to places you think are inappropriate, am I?" She pushed past me, picking up the bow.

"What are you doing?" I called.

She slung the bow over her shoulder and walked right up to me.

"That's none of you business." She said with a scowl. She looked at her arrows. "But, if you must know, I dropped my bow."

"Why do you have a bow?" I asked, quickly getting annoyedb with her for being so angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I not allowed a bow? I didn't think to alert you! my apologies! Are you going to confiscate it from me!?" She practically screamed the last part.

I was breathing heavily out of anger, and she was panting from her rant. Who the hell does this girl think she is?! What gives her the right to just start randomly screaming at me!? Now calming down, the only noise that broke the silence was the heavy breathing of the girl in front of me. Once her breathing slowed down, everything was completely silent. It was just then that I realised just how close we were, another few millimetres and our faces would have been touching. I just stood and stared, getting lost in those magical blue eyes, deeper than the ocean, colder than ice, like a whirlpool, sucking me in, pulling me down until I could no longer breathe and had no choice but to give in to the numbness that had overtaken my body. She stared back, neither of us wanting to move, and we must have stayed that way for hours, because the only thing to break us away was the sky getting darker.

She shook her head, as if to shake away the things that had just happened, and picked up her bow. She looked at me for a second, then shook her head again. "No." She said. Then she ran away. I called after her, but she didn't even look back, so I did the only think I could think of at that very moment. I ran after her.

**Ooooo! Another cliff hanger! Man, I love those. Well remember to R&R, because, as proven, it makes me write faster. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
